1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensor module, and more particularly, an optical sensor module having a semiconductor device for drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical sensor module described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-264274 titled “CAMERA MODULE” has a configuration, in which an optical sensor is situated on the upper surface of a hard circuit board being a thick plate having a function as a supporting component; and chip components composed of a semiconductor device having a function as a peripheral drive circuit of the optical sensor, resistors, capacitors, etc., are provided on the lower surface of the circuit board; and the chip components composed of the semiconductor device, the resistors, the capacitors, etc. are covered with a sealing film.
As mentioned above, at the conventional optical sensor module, the optical sensor is situated on the upper surface of the circuit board of the thick plate that also functions as the supporting component; electronic components for drive composed of the semiconductor device having the function as the peripheral drive circuit of the optical sensor, the resistors, the capacitors, etc. are provided on the lower surface of the circuit board; and wiring for connecting the optical sensor and the electronic components for drive is formed in the circuit board. Therefore, the thickness of the circuit board is hardly utilized effectively, consequently, the entire thickness of the optical sensor module becomes large.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical sensor module whose thickness is thin.